


Obscene

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It’s something of a game.





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> Written as five 100 word drabbles, for the prompt: Obscenity.

The first time it happens, they’re in the middle of a meeting. It’s a briefing, the two of them forced to attend despite it having little to do with their movement.

The man in charge drones on and on, his voice a dull monotone that puts them all to sleep. Bored, Charles prods Erik’s mind.

_Go away._

Charles smiles. By now, the response is expected. 

_You’re not listening._

_Charles._

_You’re thi—_

He’s cut off as Erik projects something to him. It’s a memory, an image of Charles’ body splayed out below Erik’s.

Charles retreats with a quiet gasp. Erik smirks.

*

The second time is almost exactly the same.

Charles is certain they’re only invited so they can feel involved, and he’s almost sure it’ll be the reason for Erik’s next departure.

_Darling._

He sees Erik sigh across the room, sees his hands rub at his forehead. They don’t chat this time. One moment Erik is looking at him, and the next Charles’ mind is filled with images of them together.

Erik maintains his gaze, waiting for him to retreat.

Only this time, Charles doesn’t. He lets Erik remember their nights together, the hint of a challenge simmering behind his eyes.

*

The third time, Charles initiates it.

Same setting, same meeting room, same boring old procedure. Charles can see the hint of frustration that lines Erik’s face, that tension that straightens his back.

He doesn’t start slow, just sends Erik the image of them that very morning; of Charles’ hands on his skin, of their lips pressed together. Sends him the phantom touch of Charles’ breath against his ear, warm and damp, filthy words resting on the tip of his tongue.

_Two can play._

Erik’s surprise is visible only to those looking for it, and Charles counts it as a victory.

*

The fourth time, they’re at the mansion.

Charles is sat behind his desk, speaking to the mother of their newest student while Erik stands in the corner, watching.

The mother is showing him a list, explaining the dietary requirements for her child, and Charles nods along, polite smile fixed on his face.

And then, Erik is projecting. The force of it is impossible to ignore, and Charles’ mind is swarmed with images of Erik— of Erik on his knees, of Erik’s mouth, enticing and inviting.

His breath hitches.

“Are you alright, Professor?”

Charles clears his throat, ignoring Erik’s satisfaction. “Dandy.”

*

_In front of a parent?_

“You started it.”

_“Erik.”_

Mrs. Harrison has just left, the door barely shut behind her. Charles is looking at Erik in disbelief, and Erik is looking at Charles with a smug sort of satisfaction.

He steps forward, moves to stand near Charles’ desk. “You enjoyed it.”

“N—”

“Don’t lie.”

Charles has a light furrow in his brow, but it fades as Erik continues to project, his arousal obvious. Charles watches as Erik moves closer, as he lowers to his knees in front of him.

_Up for it?_

Well, Charles thinks. He can’t stay mad forever.


End file.
